Miss warrior
by Kuronojinsei
Summary: Cuando el objetivo de un asesino en serie es la ganadora del concurso de Miss Estados Unidos, el FBI decide enviar una agente infiltrada a participar en el concurso. La mejor candidata que encuentran para la misión es Astrid Hofferson, una agente de modales un tanto hoscos y poco femeninos. ¿Podrá florecer este bello capullo y encontrar el amor? based on the movie: miss sympathy
1. Capitulo 1: Lady Fallas

_**Miss warrior**_

"She's a lady  
Oh, whoa, whoa, she's a lady"

Tranquilidad, en la vieja cafetería rusa se mantenía el ambiente calmado, más en la vieja camioneta del cuerpo del FBI los agentes de vigilancia controlaban las afueras de esta, guiando a los agentes encubiertos.

Una rubia, vigilaba dentro de la cafetería vestida de una universitaria cualquiera, con un libro de aspecto viejo en sus manos, _"El Manual de Dragones",_ un libro mus preciado para la rubia, con una cámara incrustada en el lomo de este y una pantalla pequeña en las páginas del libro, hace ya quince minutos no había ningún movimiento, y empezaba a exasperarse, los rusos habían acordado llegar a las veinte horas, eran las veinte horas con quince y nada.

Las puertas se abrieron con estrepito, llovía como nunca, y los rusos entraron empapados con sus costosos trajes a la medida.

— _llegaron a casa—_ susurro al micrófono en su chaqueta, sus aspecto desaliñado la hacía pasar totalmente desapercibida, con su latte y una dona de chocolate, todo parecía de lo más normal.

— _Bien, espera ordenes—_ dijo, su jefe, Stoik Haddock, o como el cuerpo le apodaba, " _The vast"_ por su enorme complexión, y su barba rojiza trenzada.

— _Jogerson, ¿Qué tienes atrás?—_ pregunto al agente que se encontraba en la salida trasera de la cafetería.

— _Tranquilo. —_

— _Hiccup, ¿Cuántos hombres tiene?—_ pregunto a su primogénito

— _Solo uno, armado hasta los dientes—_ respondió el agente Hiccup Haddock, disfrazado de un recoge latas— _Y setenta y cinco centavos en latas, yo invito las copas luego—_ dijo con humor sarcástico el castaño de ojos verdes.

— _Efectivamente, son los tres cerdos—_ dijo la rubia viendo a los tres rusos, dos robustos y uno de porte atlético, sentarse en una mesa cercana a la suya.

— _Hofferson, necesitamos ver el disco, enfócalo—_ dijo su amigo y compañero Fishlegs, el regordete rubio que manejaba lo tecnológico.

— _Lo tengo—_ y enfoco a los rusos, que abrían un maletín metálico, sacando un pequeño disco plateado.

— _Bien señores tenemos el disco, esperen oredenes para proceder—_ dijo el jefe preparándose para salir a interceptar a los hombres a la cafetería, Jogerson entraba sigilosamente por la cocina para atacarlos por atrás e Hiccup tomaba su pistola del fondo de su carrito recoge latas y le hizo señas a la rubia para que se preparara, esta saco su pistola que tenía dentro de su calcetín.

En ese momento Hiccup entro apuntando a los rusos apuntándoles y ordenándoles no moverse. Los cinco agentes apuntaron al trio que se vio sorprendido y se levantaron lentamente ojeando sus atacantes, el ruso delgado saco un arma apuntando de igual manera protegiendo a su jefe.

—" **Las manos donde las vea"** — dijo la rubia en un perfecto ruso.

— **Atrápame si puedes** — dijo riéndose de la rubia, en ese momento se llevó un maní a la boca, y de la risa, se le atoro en la garganta, cortándole la respiración.

—Hofferson no te muevas, nadie se mueve hasta que yo vea las manos arriba de este— dijo Stoik al ver las intenciones de socorrer al ruso, necesitaban su testimonio, y el hombre se ahogaba

—señor, se está poniendo morado, no respira— dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado por las arcadas de un ruido asqueroso que hacia el hombre.

—no te muevas—

—señor…—

—Dije que no te muevas Hofferson—

— ¡Señor de verdad se está poniendo morado el ruso!— dijo exasperada, si lo perdían, el caso no sería nada, pero si desobedecía sería un error trágico, miro a los secuaces de hombre que le apuntaron cuando hiso además de moverse.

— ¡Manos arriba! ¡Para atrás, para atrás!— dijo apuntándoles. Al demonio, el hombre se ahogaba, y tenía que sacarle la estúpida semilla si no quería perderlo, además, el maldito había hecho sufrir demasiado a muchas personas como para que el muriera de una simple semilla.

—No señor, no morirá así, a sus víctimas no les dio oportunidad— dijo guardando su arma en su espalda y corriendo a hacerle primeros auxilios, logrando exitosamente sacarle la semilla, y tumbándolo contra la mesa, se dispuso a esposarlo, pero el ruso tenía un chuchillo cerca, y de un rápido movimiento tomo a la rubia por el torso, poniéndole el cuchillo en su garganta, amenazando a sus compañeros sobre la vida de la rubia si disparaban.

—No mataras a nadie ¡maldito ruso!— dijo golpeando su pie en una maniobra de autodefensa, logrando zafarle el cuchillo y tirarlo al suelo.

Los secuaces, al ver esto se dispusieron a disparar, vieron a Jogerson acercarse por atrás, disparándole en el brazo, facilitando su salida. Se escapaban, no podían permitirlo, Hiccup corrió hacia la salida trasera, esperando interceptarlos con éxito.

Los rusos escapaban por la cocina esquivando los tiros de los agentes, al acercarse a la puerta trasera, Hiccup los esperaba, tomo un bote de basura y lo estampo contra la cara del primer ruso, bloqueando la salida del segundo

—Se acabó la fiesta señores— dijo apuntándole— como está tu cabeza Rasputín— dijo con ironía haciendo alusión al personaje ruso antiguo.

Dentro de la cafetería, la rubia terminaba de esposar al ruso.

—Te encerraran mucho tiempo, lo sabes, lo sabes— dijo viendo con preocupación hacia su compañero que era revisado por el jefe.

— ¡Que alguien pida una ambulancia!— dijo desesperado, sus agentes no caían en un mínimo operativo, no tan fácilmente, más el muchacho pelinegro se desangraba de su brazo frente a sus ojos, volteo y miro despectivamente a la rubia, ella lo sabía, había desobedecido y por su culpa Jogerson tenía un disparo.

–Te voy a matar maldita— dijo el ruso en español

—Cállate— contesto la rubia estampándole la cabeza contra la mesa

—Lo siento jefe— dijo con dificultad Jogerson

—No, No lo sientas lo hiciste muy bien— volvió la mirada otra vez a la rubia, cargada de decepción, no era su mejor agente después de todo.

.-.-.

La ambulancia se alejaba con su ruidosa sirena camino al hospital, mientras los policías hablaban con los testigos de la escena. La agente Hofferson se balanceaba de un lado a otro recargada en la entrada de la cafetería, estaba nerviosa, su desobediencia había salido muy cara.

—Buen trabajo, te veo mañana— decía el jefe a su hijo, palmeándole el hombro, pasando de largo a la rubia. Hiccup se acercó a ella mientras se quitaba la peluca rubia desaliñada y se revolvía de por si, su revuelto cabello y se quitaba su bigote, parte del disfraz que portaba.

—Vamos Astrid, debemos irnos— dijo de manera suave a su compañera, notando su angustia y nerviosismo.

—Fue mi culpa, no debí moverme— dijo de manera resignada y molesta

—Vamos te lo hiciste bien, estuvo mal pero, ni modo— dijo tomándola de la espalda caminando hacia su patrulla, la rubia desaliñada suspiraba de manera cansada mientras se subía a la patrulla.

—Apropósito te ves muy mal— dijo este con una sonrisa burlona hacia la rubia. Esta se dio un vistazo rápido, la trenza floja y unas mechas saliendo de ella hacia su cara, la chaqueta dos tallas más grande que ella, la camiseta del equipo de futbol de la ciudad, un pantalón de hombre marrón, y tenis sucios y grandes, tal vez si se veía mal, pero no era como si le importara, ya había pasado más de ¿Qué? ¿Una década? desde que no se arreglaba

—Tú cállate y conduce— dijo con molestia

—Como quiera My Lady— dijo divertido, usando el apodo que le designo al ver a la "refinada" chica.

.-.-.

Estaba exhausta, había llenado tanto papeleo en tiempo record, que había terminado mareada, y esa terrible sensación de haberla cagado no se iba de ella, a pesar de los intentos de Hiccup de animarla. Al llegar a su apartamento tiro sus llaves en el depósito y de zancada en zancada se quitó los tenis, caminando descalza hacia la cocina, sacando de la nevera el primer plato de comida en microondas que encontró, lo desenvolvió y lo arrojo con enojo al electrodoméstico, al cerrarlo, este se había aflojado de la puerta, por ende, no cerraba, tras azotarlo dos o tres veces cayo en cuenta de que si seguía golpeándolo y descargándose con él, probablemente tendría que comprar uno nuevo, y no estaba para gastos innecesarios, tomo una cuchara de madera y la tranco en la puerta del microondas, logrando cerrarlo y encenderlo con su comida.

Camino a la sala, tropezándose con su cama, que recibió unas cuantas patadas en el proceso, en la sala tomo sus vendas de boxeo y prendió su reproductor en un alto volumen, y se acercó estirando sus brazos hacia su bolsa de box colgada en medio de la sala, comenzando a golpearla rudamente, descargando todo la frustración de su falla, no era la primera vez que desobedecía, pero si la primera en la que alguien salía herido.

Vivía para su trabajo, y no podía hacerlos bien, era decepcionante. Después de una serie de golpes a los costados del saco, se recargo en este, la frustración no se iba y el enojo incrementaba cada vez más, con un último golpe, decidió que era demasiado por un día, se encamino a la cocina y comió rápidamente sus fideos, luego de asearse, se acostó en su cama, quedándose profundamente dormida.

.-.-.

En un departamento alejado de luz suburbios, un hombre robusto, de largo cabello negro trenzado, redactaba una carta. Había noticias de periódico pegadas por todos lados, centradas en la misma persona, _"El ciudadano"_ aquel terrorista que sin conciencia ni miramientos ponía bombas en lugares públicos acabando con cientos de vidas, la policía nunca daba con él, era muy listo, nunca dejaba cabos sueltos. Tras imprimir la carta para los policías, donde alertaba de sus ataques, de una manera refinada y poética, dio una macabra risa, imaginando la alerta que tendrían los policías cuando la recibieran.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hellou, vengo yo aquí con un proyecto de largo, que probablemente no lo termine, por mi hueva.**

 **Espero no tener tantos ataques de hueva, enserio, los capítulos creo que serán subidos cada jueves ya que hay unos preparados ya listos, así que si recibe aceptación pues continuare. Al que adivine en que se basa la historia le doy un saludo :v. nos leemos pronto si esto tiene aceptación.**

 **Bye**

 _ **ALGRAYHO**_


	2. Aviso

Hola a todas, como estan.

¿Me odian? espero que no, adivinen, me fui de vacaciones por casi ocho meses a Buenos aires, Argentina, y puff! me desconecte del mundo, regreso en una semana a mi pais, y espero, de verdad, cocentrarme cien por cien en el Fic Miss Warrior, tengo muchas ideas y me agrada ver la aceptación que recibe, asi que disculpen la enorme tardanza y vuelvo muy pronto, las amo.

Saludos.

 _ALGRYAHO_


End file.
